The Break Up
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Luther McLaurin, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = The-break-up-cast.png | Previous = War of the Noodles | Next = Mind Over Manners | Poll = What did you think about "The Break Up"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Break Up" (also listed as "The Break-Up") is the third episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When two Croc Bandits have a spat, it's up to Po and Mr. Ping to make things right.TheFutonCritic.com - "Breaking News - Nickelodeon Premieres Brand-New Episodes of ... 'Kung Fu Panda'". Published March 29, 2012. Retrieved March 31, 2012. Summary Fung and his gang attempt to break into Mr. Ping's noodle shop at night, with Fung trying to pick the lock. Suddenly, Po and Ping arrive. Angered, Fung attempts to get Gahri who is reading, to fight Po. Gahri points out the key to Mr. Ping's door was under the mat. Soon, Fung begins to berate his second-in-command for slacking off, and Gahri becomes fed up with working with Fung and mispronouncing his name. So, Fung decides to fire Gahri who is also quitting the gang. Then, Fung orders everyone except Gahri to attack. After the gang except Gahri flees, Mr. Ping offers a nice cup of tea, but Po leaves to go back on midnight watch. The next morning Po goes back to the noodle shop to find Ghari cooking in the kitchen. Ping tells Po, Gahri promised to change his criminal lifestyle and so he offered Gahri a full time job at the noodle shop. As he works, Gahri gets to know the customers. Seeing his actions, Po feels isolated. Elsewhere, Fung attempts to train a new second-in-command but his scenarios go bad. Finding Po, the two plan to get back Gahri back to his gang and Mr. Ping back to his son. They go to the noodle shop and pretend to be friends to make Ping and Ghari feel bad, but Fung gets offended when Ghari corrects his pronounciation. Po and Fung are kicked out of the shop. At night Fung sneaks into Po's room and says he has a new plan. They go to the noodle shop at night and Fung goes into Ghari's room(which is Po's old room) and throws a valuable vase by his bedside to frame him. The next morning, Constable Hu comes with law enforcement to arrest Ghari. Ping realizes what happened and claims responsibility to teach Po a lesson. Po then speaks up and admits it was him and Fung. Ghari storms out of the shop, outraged. Just as Hu and the rhino guards are taking Ping to jail Po steps in and says he won't leave without his father. Hu tells the rhino guards to seize Po and Fung as well. Po starts fighting off the guards and Fung tries to fight Hu but crashes into his trunk and flies into the wall. The guards swarm Po and start beating him but Ghari yells "STOP" But when the guards continue to overwhelm Po, Fung jumps from out of nowhere and takes out the guards. Then Gahri claims the vase is a fake, persuading Hu to release Ping. (To be continued) Voice cast * as Po * as Mrs. Yoon * as Mr. Ping * as Constable Hu * as Gahri * as Fung / Wall-eyed croc Trivia * Although this episode aired during season three of the series, it is production-wise from season two, as shown by its production code number (208). Gallery Images Gahri-noodle-shop.png| Fung-po-noodle-shop.png| Po-confessing.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Break Up Break Up Break Up